villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Babidi
Babidi is an evil alien wizard, and a major villain in Dragonball Z. He is the son of the wizard Bibidi, who created Majin Buu. He has the power to control anyone who has even a trace of evil inside them. His henchmen include Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Yamu, Spopovich, several unnamed soldiers, and Vegeta. Name Pun He, his father, and his creation, Buu, have an easy, yet quite ignored and unnoticed name pun. He, his father Bibidi, and Majin Buu's names are a pun on the name of an incantation in the 1950 film Cinderella, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." History He is first seen in Dragon Ball Z when he travels to Earth with his minions in order to gather enough energy to revive his father's monstrous creation, Majin Buu. Babidi sends two fighters under his spell, Yamu and Spopovich, to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament to steal energy for Majin Buu from the other contestants. Upon receiving the energy, Babidi no longer sees anymore use for these two minions, and so he decides to murder Yamu and Spopovich. He condones another minion, Pui Pui, to shoot Yamu as he flees in terror, as Babidi with gleeful sadism tortures Spopovich to death by slowly expanding his inner energies, causing him to painfully swell like a balloon until he explodes. This sickening behavior defines Babidi's character: a sadistic and insecure man who compensates his shortcomings (being unattractive, weak, and little) by torturing and abusing beings stronger, yet more helpless than him. He later regrets doing this action hastily when he realizes that the energy supplied to him by Yamu and Spopovich (coming from Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) filled only half of the necessary power to bring Majin Buu back to his full potential, and with this energy Babidi was half way to the point where Majin Buu would be released from his Sealed Ball. He sent Pui Pui to Level 1 to fight them, but Vegeta easily killed him. He then took "extreme measures" and sent Yakon to Level 2, but Son Goku easily defeated him, and he was killed when he ate too much of Goku's light energy. Dabura fought Gohan, but returned to Babidi to tell him that Vegeta could be turned evil again. So Babidi turned Vegeta evil, transforming him into Majin Vegeta, who fought Goku. The damage inflicted to Goku caused Majin Buu to awaken just as Gohan and Kaioshin were about to fight Babidi and Dabura. When Buu awakened, Babidi made clear to Buu that he was his master and could seal him up again if he disobeyed him. Vegeta turned on Babidi and destroyed his spaceship after Buu ate Dabura (while being cheered on by Babidi). In the end, Piccolo confronted Babidi and chopped him in two, cutting his arm off (not unlike Frieza during his fight with Goku). While a remorseful Majin Vegeta confronts Majin Buu, Babidi is encountered by the restored Piccolo (who, along with Kuririn, was reversed from his stony restraints after Dabura was slain), who swears to kill him. Babidi and Piccolo then have a short fight; Babidi uses magic against Piccolo, such as covering him in electrified slime and surrounding himself in a barrier, but neither work. As Piccolo begins to penetrate the barrier, Babidi pleads for his life, stating that, without him, Majin Buu would be completely uncontrollable and kill everything in sight. Piccolo merely shouts, "That's not gonna happen even if you are alive, so it doesn't matter anymore!", and shatters the barrier, slicing Babidi horizontally in half. As the dismembered Babidi falls to the ground, he laments on his predicament as he had planned on living on to rule the universe. Barely alive, Babidi watches the fight between Majin Vegeta and Buu, in which Vegeta uses the Final explosion technique to detonate both himself and Majin Buu. This attack proves to be in vain, and Buu recovers. Reluctantly, Buu goes on to revitalize Babidi (who with the aid of his barrier managed to escape death closely), after being blackmailed with being resealed in the Magical Ball. Jumping on Buu's back, Babidi then begins his global rampage, as he is unable to leave Earth due to Majin Vegeta having destroyed his spaceship. As it is soon revealed, Buu is barely controllable, and Babidi only manages to keep him under control with the threat of sealing him again. After using Majin Buu to wage genocide on numerous cities, Babidi telepathically communicates with the Earth's population, demanding that Son Goten, Trunks and Piccolo show themselves to the wizard, and then proceeds to force Buu to kill other innocents in the hopes that he would lure them out. Eventually, Idasa tells his mother where Trunks lives, and she tells Babidi; however, her obnoxious behavior is highly annoying for Babidi, who threatens to kill her afterwards. Aiming to destroy West City, Babidi and Majin Buu are confronted by Goku, who has come to stall them so that Trunks can retrieve the Dragon Radar in time. Babidi watches Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Buu fight evenly until Goku powers down and leaves, telling them that a new, more potent fighter will be appearing in two days to fight against Buu, and not "a cowardly worm like Babidi." Goku even scolds Buu for allowing himself, such a great fighter, to be ridiculously bossed about by Babidi. Babidi then proceeds to flip the bird at Goku in response as he leaves. After Goku leaves, Babidi scolds Majin Buu for not killing Goku and begins to viciously insult him. This, coupled with Goku's words sinking in, finally pushes Buu over the edge. So Buu tells Babidi he has a secret to tell him so Babidi leans over and is grabbed by the throat and strangled, thus preventing him from reciting the incantation to reseal the monster, and Buu then shatters his head with a single punch, proceeding to vaporize the headless corpse with a barrage of ki blasts. After his death, he appeared alongside other villains in Hell watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. He was cheering for Goku to win, as he wanted Buu dead for killing him. Even when Kid Buu was destroyed, Babidi remained unaware that the Buu who killed him was a separate Buu and survived. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Brainwashers Category:Manga Villains Category:Cowards Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Teacher Category:Old Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Evil Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Telekinetics Category:Sociopaths Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Dictator Category:Revived Villains